The invention relates to a method of manufacturing magnetic head cores in which a plurality of magnetic head cores is cut from a preprocessed ferrite core block.
In the prior art methods of manufacturing ferrite magnetic heads the side faces of two ferrite sub-blocks, one of which accommodates a winding aperture, are first lapped. Quartz is then sputtered on the side faces thus preprocessed and the sputtered faces of the sub-blocks are cemented together by means of glass. A plurality of magnetic head cores is then cut from the core block so obtained, each divided into two parts by a glass gap. The required electrical turns are wound in the winding apertures of the separate head cores in a later manufacturing stage. The lapping process is costly, because it requires great accuracy and is time-consuming, while a technical drawback of the lapping operation of the gap faces is that a damaged layer is formed on the gap faces. A further drawback is that the finished magnetic head cores consist of two halves cemented together by a thin glass layer, rendering them mechanically weak.